Status Effect
Status Effects are temporary modifications to stats or certain behaviors that can be acquired or applied to your character or opponents. Most of them are noted by an icon below the character's health display. Buffs Buffs are positive status effects that strengthen the user in some way, and most of them are acquired temporarily with a use of dedicated buff skill, like the poses. Some buffs can be stacked with each other, if they are compatible and used in succession, the duration of later used skill will override the duration of earlier used one while keeping both effects active. This effect can be prolonged by continuous use of the buff skill. The vast majority of Super Souls provide a buff effect of some kind under their specified conditions. Skills buffs are noted on user's HUD as a red square with a black arrow pointing upwards, while active Super Souls are noted by a blue square with a hiragana inside it. The buffs include the following: *Attack buff: increases damage done with all attacks, or certain categories like strike or Ki. *Defense buff: increases damage resistance, recieve less damage from enemy attacks. *Ki generation buff: increases the amount of Ki received from basic attacks and damage received. *Stamina regeneration: increases the speed of stamina regeneration. *Speed increase: increases movement speed, either entirely or of dashing. *Super Armor: Prevents flinching. *Hyper Armor: Takes damage to stamina instead of health, also prevents flinching. *Auto Dodge: Lets user automatically avoid certain attacks under certain conditions. All the skills that grant a buff: *Justice Pose: Damage buff, Speed increase, Defense buff *Fighting Pose C *Fighting Pose H: Defense buff *Fighting Pose D: Speed increase *Fighting Pose I: Speed increase *Fighting Pose E: Attack buff (basic melee) *Fighting Pose J: Increased stamina regeneration *Fighting Pose K: Super Armor *Fighting Pose B: Attack buff (Strike supers) *Fighting Pose G: Attack buff (Ki supers) *Fighting Pose A: Auto Block *Fighting Pose F: Hyper Armor *Prepare to be Punished: Attack buff, Ki generation buff *Fighting Sun: Attack buff, Speed increase, Defense buff, Seals skills *Hero's Pose: Damage buff, Speed increase, Defense buff *Fruit of the Tree of Might *Do or Die: Damage Resistance *Divinity Unleashed: extra Ki generation *Data Input: Auto Dodge *Meditation: Max Ki increased, Auto Ki regeneration *Final Pose: Attack buff *Mach Dash: Movement Speed Increased *Power Impact (Full Charge): Damage Bonus Debuffs Debuffs are negative status effects usually applied to opponents with special attacks, although some Super Souls can also apply a negative effect to the user as a trade off for another effect. Some of the debuffs do not wear off naturally Debuffs include: *Poison: does percentage damage over time, particularly effective against certain raid or expert mission bosses, though a large amount of damage dealt and/or the status itself can affect their AI and make it more dangerous. Visually it appears as a purple tint on the character, a purple drop icon in their HUD and heavy breathing idle animation, complete with appropriate sound effects. If you win a fight while under the effect of poison, your character will appear in the victory screen with the heavy breathing animation, though without the tint. Can be removed with Mr Antidote item, which depending on its size also grants poison immunity for a period of time afterwards, otherwise the effect does not run out by itself. *Slowdown: reduces movement speed. Noted by a unique icon on the hud and blue tint on character, along with a dark blue ball floating above them. Can be removed with Mr Shape Up item, which depending on the size used also grants immunity to this status for a period of time, otherwise the effect does not run out by itself. *Paralysis: immobilizes opponent. Duration depends on the source. *Shock: immobilizes opponent, although similar to paralysis, it is exclusive to one skill and can be applied to a paralyzed opponent, while you can't reapply paralysis itself without it running out first. *Freeze: immobilizes opponent encasing them in a block of ice, hitting them while frozen sends them flying. Duration depends on the source. *Petrification: functionally identical to freeze, but opponent turns into stone instead *Burn: immobilizes opponent, noted by a unique fire particle effect around the victim. *Blind: stuns opponent for a moment in a unique animation, works only on standing opponents facing you. Affected person will also have their screen flash obscuring the view, depending on skill used. *Sleep: opponent falls asleep *Candy: opponent is turned into candy, in this state they cannot attack or be attacked *Time stop: opponent is frozen in place in their current animation. *Heavy breathing stun: forces opponent to get up from a knockdown into an animation where they breathe heavily, unable to move. Does not prevent evasive skills from being used if user has the stamina, though all effects that cause it also break stamina. *Sealed skills: prevents the affected person from using certain skills. *Attack debuff: reduces damage done with certain or all attacks. Usually self applied by a Super Soul. *Defence debuff: increases damage recieved. Usually self applied by a Super Soul, but can also be applied to PVE enemies. The skills or specific attacks that induce debuffs: *Paralyze Ki Blast: applies paralysis on hit. Default for Freeza race CaCs and used by some super souls. "Gotcha!" soul grants user paralysis ki blast and extends the duration of the paralysis if it activates. *Heavy Break: causes the opponent to go into the heavy breathing animation after getting up. Take note that this makes them get up sooner than they would if they were just stamina broken and knocked down, but the breathing animation lasts longer overall. *Saturday Crash: applies paralysis on hit. *Vacation Delete: applies long lasting paralysis on hit. *Turtle Style Last Resort: applies shock. *Lullaby Punch: puts opponent to sleep. *Innocence Bullet: applies poison. *Secret Poison: applies poison. *Audacious Laugh: applies slowdown. *"The real hell begins here!": makes charged ki blasts apply poison and slowdown to opponents. *Remote Serious Bomb: first part seals transformations, disabling the active one on the target, and preventing them from using it until the effect runs out. *Ice Beam: freezes opponent. *Ice Field: freezes opponent. *Ice Claw: blinds the opponent. *Ice Cannon: freezes opponent. *Absolute Zero: freezes opponent. *Paralysis: last hit applies freeze. *Dragon Burn: burns the opponent. *Solar Flare: blinds the opponent. *Senko Ki Blast: blinds the opponent. *Fake Blast: blinds the opponent. *Thunder Eraser: blinds the opponent. *Time Control: puts opponent in time stop. *Psycho Escape: puts opponent in time stop. *God of Destruction's Anger: stamina breaks the opponent and makes them do the heavy breathing animation, though shorter lasting. *Prelude to Destruction: stamina breaks the opponent and makes them do a shorter lasting heavy breathing animation. *Petrifying Spit: turns opponent into stone *Candy Beam (both): turns opponent into candy The Super Soul "Let's just enjoy the game right now" grants user full immunity to all the above debuffs and is noted by two icons in the user's HUD, being crossed out icons for poison and slowdown. It also has a unique particle effect in form of a purple circle around the user moving upwards. Trivia *Before DLC6 update fixed it, using scouter while turned into candy and putting it away gave you back ability to attack, but you still remained unhittable, essentially making candy beams a detriment to the users against anyone who knew the trick. Category:Gameplay Mechanics